Wanna Piece Of Me?
Wanna Piece Of Me? 'is a fanfiction created by '''13-MINIONLUV-13. ' '''PLOT It's a new fresh day at Ever After High. There's a not-so-new student called Harley Huntsman that's feel over-heels for Kitty Cheshire. Harley's been at Ever After High for 8 days straight and has an enormous crush on Kitty (yeah..she's a lesbo kay?). Harley has confused Kitty her true feelings for her and Kitty has been feeling lost ever since Harley said that. Nobody's ever asked her out before..not one single student..even though she wasn't gay, she just accepted the request. Kitty felt like a new person. The Headmaster claimed it was out of hand. 'CHARACTERS' Kitty Cheshire ''- main character ''Harley Huntsman ''- main character '''AND SOME MORE CHARACTERS 'OTHER INFO' Published: 15.11.13 Cover Made On: PiZap Genre: Teen and Romance 'NOTE' If you are homophobic and you hate fanfictions about Yuri (Lesbian) or Yaoi (Gay) then.. *points to EXIT DOOR* GTFO. And if you hate my OC, do not read this fanfic. ''-xoxo- '' It was a bright yet peaceful day in Ever After High. Everything was alright and no chaos was brewing up in the cauldron. It had been eight whole days ever since Harley Huntsman was attending the magical boarding-school. It was too lovely in fact to be a boarding-school, they're usually scrict schools. Harley was chatting to her brother Hunter about animals that look like they're in danger. Two minutes later, Hunter's words dissolved into muttering. Harley didn't pay attention to the constant mumbling and walked away from him. Her leather boots were strutting all the way down the hallways. Nothing was standing in her way. The nature-loving teenager was holding her books for lessons and her MirrorPad. She dropped her books swiftly as something caught her eye. A mouth was floating across the magical hallway. Her chocolatey eyes did nothing, but focuse on the movement of the mouth. She followed it slowly, wondering where this was going. Harley was stood straight infront of it, looking all curious about it. All the sudden, Kitty Cheshire appeared. Harley fell over in shock as she saw the figure. Kitty's baby-blue cat-eyes gazed at hers. Harley's jaw literally dropped. Kitty then picked her up from the ground and walked off, sighing. Harley slapped her white fore-head and ran to where her books were on the floor. She picked up all her objects and literally stalked Kitty. She only just met her, and this is crazy. She's fell in love, she's a Lesbian. But that's not a bad thing. Kitty quickly turned around and frowned. ''"Why are you following me, you creep?!" '' '"Uhhhhhh....Hey. I'm Harley..You're Kitty right~?" "Well, duh! My name is written all over me!" "I think you're pre--I mean smar--I mean gorgeo--" "Pah! I don't have time for this!" '' '' -xoxo- '' Harley felt lost when Kitty ran away from her. She obviously thought Harley was a pedo. But she wasn't. She was over-the-moon in love. Later on during the day, it was time to have some decent grub. Harley sat down on a table on her own, waiting for somebody to sit with her. There was the same mouth sitting beside her. She knew it was Kitty. She wasn't afriad of her, just anxious...Harley got out her little drawing-pad and scribbled inside saying "I LOVE KITTY CHESHIRE <3 <3 <3". The mouth converted into a student with lavendar-colored hair and blue eyes. Harley, yet again jumped out of her skin. Kitty giggled like she usually does. Her lunch was nothing but fish and a carton of fresh milk. Her smile was spreading across her face as she saw the shock in the other Rebel's eyes. ''"You scared me there, Kitty!" "Yes, I did..*thinks* So uh..earlier.." "Hmm? What about it?" "I'm sorry for my bad manners. I'm usually like that to people I don't recgonize.." "Listen Kitty, I apoligize my behaviour earlier too..it's just that.." "Just that, what?" "*takes deep breath* I think you are hexcellent and gorgous!" "Uh...okay? Sorry pal, but I'm not a Lesbo". '' '' -xoxo-'' Kitty, yet again, walked away with her lunch. Harley threw her grub onto the floor and stomped out the room. Kitty was having deep thoughts..nobody has ever asked her out..not ONE single student..she's always wanted somebody to spend the rest of her life with..but she wasn't Gay...she's been thinking throughout the lessons..she's gonna put things right..she loves Harley.. It was getting really dark and all the students were going to bed. Harley didn't have a roommate at the moment, and she was lonely throughout the night. She was just lying in bed..in her undergarments. There was a soft knock on her room. Harley climbed out of bed with tatty brown hair and messy fluffy slippers on her feet. She slowly opened the door. And guess who the guest was? Kitty Cheshire. She was in a little lavendar nightie that showed off her legs. ''"I've been thinking about what ya said earlier.." "Yeah, so?" '' ''"I wanna be with you~" '' ''"R--Really?? *squeeeeeeee*" "*purrs lightly* Yes, really~" '' ''' ''-xoxo-'' Harley slowly closed her brown wooden door and watched Kitty climb onto the king-sized bed like a feline. Besides, she WAS half-feline. Kitty curled herself up into a ball and slowly closed her right-eye. She watched Harley join her. The Huntsman's daughter was trying to snuggle up the Cheshire Cat's daughter. Kitty wrapped the arm around herself and smiled. During the night, she felt Harley softly scratch her back. She purred huskily and then rised from the bed. Harley felt something grab her hips and massage her shoulders. She groaned back sleepily in response, trying to get back to her slumber. '"Trying to go to sleep here!" "On my bed? What about your roommate, Maddie?" "She'll be fine! Besides, Raven's her best friend not me!" "Fine. I just hope you don't snore~" "I don't. Do you?" "NO! Besides even if I did, I would've told you that in the first place!" "So...you do?" "For the last time, NO! Now..I need to sleep". "Me too!" '' -xoxo- '' It was silent at dawn. The sky turned pink and the clouds were a light orange colour. It almost look like a painting of some sort. Kitty woke up in her nightie and froze at what she saw. Harley was laying on top of her in her underwear. She was trying to push her away but it didn't work, so she dissolved in thin air. Harley fell onto the bed, hitting her head against the pillow. Kitty walked towards the window and gazed at the beautiful sky. Later on, it was day-time. The sun was shining it's brightest and the clouds were spreading. Harley slowly opened her brown eyes and saw a figure standing over her. It had a Cheshire Cat-like grin. It's hand was stroking Harley's dark brown hair and it's eyes were fixed onto her. "Good morning~" "*screams* Oh. It's just you, Kitty!" "Who did you expect? Your friend, Ashlynn?" "NO! She's too busy on the Glass Slipper Store or whatever it's called" "The bell's about to go off in any minute now" "So? *gasps* Oh, I haven't got dressed yet!" ''"Well then. You better hurry!" '' Harley got dressed as quickly as she could and heard the bell ring, for everybody to awaken from their beauty sleep. Everybody got out their rooms and went into their lockers to get what they needed. unfinished (hey it's a different writer here this was pretty much abandoned i liked it so much i wanted to continue it so yeah.) '-xoxo-' Maddie Hatter went out of her dorm room in a polka-dotted dress and golden teacup heels with her mouse Earl Gray. She had her own personal wonderland style. "Hey, diddle, diddle, it's a new start from the start. Wonder where Catty was, it couldn't have been a wicked-awesome party, Catty's not the type for the light in the dance. Eh, who cares a care for midnight?" Earl gray squeaks "You're right, Earl! Let's get to class." But Madeline wasn't the only one who noticed Catty's absence.....Duchess Swan. She spied on everyone. Meanwhile, Harley was rapidly getting reading for the new day. She picked out brown combat boots and a pair of skinny jeans with a flannel shirt. Catty saw the flannel as another sign Harley's a lesbo. She also had a haircut similar to Poppy'O'Hair's but a little longer. Of course, she already knew. Catty was already dressed in a miniskirt and a floral top with a faux fur scarf. "See you in class..." Catty said, turned invisible, and slipped out the door. What do I have first period? Oh yeah, Beast Training and Care with... ''Harley looked over her schedule. ''...Poppa Bear. I walked out the dorm room door, ready for the new day. Well, did you guys like it? I know it was kind of short, sorry. '-xoxo-' Harley walked to 1st Period after she stopped at her locker. Since she was in her second year of high school, even though she had transferred from Fables Public School, Poppa Bear would take them into the Enchanted Forest to summon their animal companions. Her father, the huntsman, thought it would be a better fit to go to Ever After High to prepare her for living in conditions similar to college, like a dorm room. Mr. Bear wasn't very strict, but he wasn't one of the totally laid-back teachers. He wore spectacles, basically really small glasses. Soon enough, first period was over, and Harley rushed to her locker to get supplies for Art Class, which Catty was in. Duchess was also in the class, and was all ears to exactly who Harley was and where Catty had been. As long as she had evidence, her plans could go in full swing. DUNDUNDUN............................ '-xoxo-' Catty walked to art class, with a notebook, a pencil case, and a sketchbook full of hexcellent drawings. Harley had the same but also carried a charcoal pencil and a few paintbrushes. They walked through the halls and when Harley & Catty crossed paths, they exchanged a glance. As soon as they got to art, Professor Card told them the class expectations and rules. "You can sit wherever you want, but if you're loud there will be a seating chart. Get out their sketchbooks and draw something. You can present it to the class if you want." As soon as he finished the sentence, the heirs ran to their friends and found tables together. Catty & Harley sat at a table together with Ashlynn, which Duchess Swan came to and sat at immediately. "Oh hi, mind if I sit here?" She said in her usual fake sweet voice. "Sure," Ashlynn said, being her usual friendly self. Duchess sat down and started a conversation. "So, what are you girls drawing," still using a fake voice. The question was replied to mostly with, "I'm not sure." Harley started to draw, but made sure no one could see it but herself and Catty (if she wanted to see.) She drew herself, then drew just a smile next to her. A very feline-like smile. Catty was sketching away a deck of cards running around a tree, which she drew herself in, smiling the same feline smile Harley had drawn. "OK class, time's up. Who wants to present?" Professor Card said. Some students raised their hand, and Professor Card picked one of them. Harley wasn't sure of the name, but Catty whispered it to her, "Hopper Croakington II." "Well, I drew a princess, because my destiny says I'll end up with a cute..." Suddenly Hopper turned into a frog. The class laughed. "The maiden I will treasure for all my life, to quote, 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?', as she is the fairest." He went back to human. "Who's next?" Lots of other kids volunteered, until it was only Duchess Swan raising her hand. "Duchess?" She went up to the front of the classroom and displayed her notebook. "My picture is of a beautiful and graceful swan, as she glides '''across the lake. The swan represents me." "Very nice. Does anyone else want to go?" No one raised their hand. Duchess spoke up. "Hey, how about '''Harley goes? I bet she's a great artist." The whole class looked at Harley. "Um, no thanks." "Oh, why not Harley?" "I just don't want to, Duchess......" "I bet your drawings are wonderful though," Professor Card spoke up. "Duchess, that's enough." The bell rang, and art was over. Thank God, Harley thought. BYE! '-xoxo-' Harley's next class was a free period, so she wandered the halls. Blondie's Daily Mirror Cast was showing, so Harley stopped to watch. "So today we have a different topic than usual. We're talking about....Orientations! There's still the normal gossip though, so not much different." "Today I have Duchess Swan with me, the future Queen of the Lake, aka the Swan Princess. So Duchess, tell us about your firsthand account with a person of a different orientation." "Hey Blondie. It's such a pleasure to be on the show." "It's a pleasure to have you. Now, how was it like to meet someone....like that?" "Oh, it was very interesting. They wore flannel, and had very short hair. They also drew themselves with another girl. It was.......intriguing." "Ah, interesting. So how did you know they were a lesbian at first?" I can't believe this sh*t, ''Harley thought. "Well, the flannel was a definite sign, and the drawing.......It was just so...'cute'......in a weird sort of way." Duchess smiled. "So how do you feel about lesbians?" "Well I think they're very interesting, you could just watch them all day." ''No. "Now we turn to Headmaster Grimm. Headmaster, what's your opinion on same-sex-attraction?" "Well, anyone is welcome at this school, even though it's not quite natural." B.S. "Lovely." "So here we have a picture right here," A picture flashed on the screen of Harley. "So you see the flannel shirt, that makes it obvious, paired with the short hair, it's so obvious. Now sometimes it can be less obvious..." Everyone watching Blondie on the Mirror Net looked at Harley. She ran to her bedroom and cried, Catty watching and following slowly. Wow, I made some of the characters really harsh in this. :( Will Harley be okay? What's Catty going to do? Did Blondie think it was harmless gossip? What's Duchess' ulterior motive? '-xoxo-' How did she see the drawing?! Did Catty tell her I was a lesbian? I can't believe her, I thought I could trust her! And '''of course, '''being a lesbian is '''so terrible'. Duchess and Catty are just b*****s. ''Harley thought. Catty vanished into the air and ran up the stairwell to Harley's room. She materialized and knocked on the door. "Go away!" Harley muffled voice came through the door "It's Catty." Harley opened the door. "I don't want you here either! How could you have shown her the drawing? And did you tell her I was a lesbian?!" "Look, can we just talk about this is your room?" "Fine." Harley opened it enough for Catty to walk in. "I didn't show her the drawing, and I didn't tell Duchess you're a lesbian. Duchess is just a b*tch sometimes!" "Then how did she see the drawing?" "Probably when she came up to the front." "I hate her." "And you don't hate me?" "No. You didn't do anything." "Good." They went to the bed and started cuddling. "Catty, I want you to know that I really do love you. It's not just a big crush." "I know." Catty replied as she moved closer and smiled. Not one of her usual devious smiles, but a genuine one. No one had ever loved Catty, much less even asked her on a date or to the dances. Catty kissed Harley, and she kissed back. They broke the kissed and both smiled. "Do you want to..." Catty asked. "Yes." They both took off their socks and any jewelry, then Harley unbuttoned her flannel and Catty started pulling her shirt up over her head. Harley took off her belt and slid down her skinny jeans. Catty took off her mini skirt. They both just lay there, looking up. "How do you do it?" Catty asked. "Well, it's not necessarily something you do. It's something intimate you share with someone you love. Anyone can decide when they've had it, you don't need a guy for it to happen." "Then what do we do?" "We talk. Who married the Chesire Cat?" "Um.............no one." "What?" "My dad was............he had........um.......with a lot of people." "Oh......." "Yeah. He was an alcoholic, too. He kind of just does something......and then leaves. Vanishes. I was raised by a woman who did not.............do it..........willingly. She's amazing though." "Who?" "Alice. In Wonderland. It was a secret though, so Adelise doesn't know I'm her half-sister." "Where do you go on break?" "Maddie's house." "Oh, that's good." "What about your life, Harley?" "Well...... they don't know I'm lesbian. Only Hunter does. They're not like, homophobic or anything, but I just don't know how to tell them. I'm still in the closet." "Oh...." "But it's fine, you know. They don't think it's something to be corrected, they just don't understand it. So that's why I'm not telling them." "Oh, ok. Well, that's better than nothing." "Yeah, you're right. I have something. I have Hunter, and Ashlynn (she knows), and..." Catty interupted. "And me?" "Of course you." They started to make out. I'm not gay or lesbian, but I love her. I really do, as much as she loves me. ''Catty thought. "Stay with me forever," Catty whispered. "Always." '''Awww! Next chapter coming soon guys! Also I realized I have confused Kitty Cheshire with Catty Noir for almost all the time I've been writing, therefore writing her name as "Catty." Sorry guys I didn't realize it! :(' '-xoxo-' Harley and Kitty laid in the bed. They had missed classes on Friday, but didn't care. Today they could just spend time together and nothing else. Harley didn't have to worry about everyone staring at her. "Are we still virgins or not?" Kitty asked. "Well, what do you think?" "No?" "Would you like to not be one?" "......Yes?" "Then let's do it." "Okay. How?" "Kiss me and see where it goes." They started making out passionately, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. They froze and Kitty vanished into thin air. "I'm busy!" Harley said. "It's Ashlynn!" "I really am busy, Ashlynn. Come back later." "OK..." Kitty materialized sitting on Harley's lap with her legs wrapped around her waist. They laid down and continued to make out. Harley broke the kiss and planted kisses down Kitty's body. They started to kiss again and moved their hips in sync, getting close to each other and then pulling away. After a while, they stopped. Kitty laid next to Harley. "So, that was how?" "Yeah." "That was amazing." "I thought the same." They fell asleep on the bed. When Ashlynn came back, she knocked a few times before opening the door after not getting a response. She saw Kitty and Harley on the bed and smiled. Ashlynn quietly left the room and closed the door. BYE! :) Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction